narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki's Relationships
Due to his friendly nature and his unique charisma, Naruto Uzumaki has built many relationships over the course of the series that have defined him and others, even tailed beasts and other jinchūriki. Many of these relationships started off antagonistic, but through his willpower and empathy, they evolved into deep friendships. Kurama A relationship that shaped Naruto's character, albeit unintentionally, was with the tailed beast that was sealed within him since birth, Kurama the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Due to having the fox in him, Naruto was hated and shunned by the village, and in turn, he desired their acknowledgement, albeit it was originally to cope with the feeling of loneliness. Later, when he met Kurama itself for the first time, he demanded the fox to give him its chakra as "rent" for being sealed within his body, and Kurama complied for no other reason than to preserve its own life, since Naruto's death would result in its own. Because of its long history of both its forced subjugation to the Sharingan and being sealed within the Uzumaki jinchūriki, Kurama expressed intense hatred and distrust for humans,Naruto chapter 568, page 8 even showing its animosity toward Naruto whenever they communicated. The feeling was mutual and the two had a very antagonistic relationship, with Kurama seizing any kind of opportunity to take over Naruto's body, and Naruto trying to distance himself from using its chakra, using his own strength instead of relying on the fox. This status quo would remain between the two until Naruto broke the Eight Trigrams Seal and then, with the help of his mother, took control of Kurama's chakra and resealed it in a new stronger seal. After defeating Kurama, their relationship slowly began to change. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, in their first conversation after taking its chakra, Naruto promised Kurama he would do something about its hatred, understanding that living a life with just hatred was hell. Though the fox rebutted him for making such a claim, it nevertheless stopped consuming Naruto's chakra while he was using his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, allowing Naruto to keep fighting throughout the night of the war. When the division one of Naruto's clones encountered Madara Uchiha, Kurama, while claiming to only be helping Naruto because he was a better alternative than the resurrected Uchiha, gave Naruto enough chakra to repel his attacks. Later in his battle against Tobi and his Six Paths of Pain, Naruto admitted to Son Gokū that he was jealous of Killer B's relationship with Gyūki and wanted the same with Kurama.Naruto chapter 568, pages 15-16 Kurama, hearing this, silently told Naruto that if he wanted the tailed beasts' respect, he would have to do it through his actions not his words, and when Naruto proved that he would do so, Kurama offered to meld its chakra with Naruto to combat Tobi. Naruto, proudly declared that Kurama was his partner and released the fox from its cage giving himself full access to it's chakra. Their relationship has greatly improved by this action, as shown when Kurama pulled Naruto into the other tailed beasts' subconscious, and it was seen teasing Naruto about his first and only kiss with Sasuke.Naruto chapter 572, page 8 Sasuke Uchiha Ever since he first met with Sasuke Uchiha back in the Academy days, Naruto instantly saw him as his rival, and was determined to have Sasuke acknowledge him as an equal. However, as the series progressed, he came to view him as a brother, and despite Sasuke's willing defection from the village, Naruto strives to bring him back to Konoha. When Naruto came to understand the downside of revenge and the reason of Sasuke's hatred,Naruto chapter 451, pages 8-10''Naruto'' chapter 462, pages 8-11 his desire to save Sasuke grew even more, as he was willing to take physical abuse from the Kumo-nin over selling Sasuke out,Naruto chapter 454, pages 9-13 and getting down on his knees before the Fourth Raikage and begged him to forgive Sasuke for his crimes,Naruto chapter 457, pages 9-10 since it would only create a cycle of hatred. Upon finally reuniting with Sasuke, Naruto sympathised with the criminal for his actions, and refused to back down or kill him, instead finding a third solution: since they were indeed destined to fight, as Tobi predicted, and when that happens, they would most likely die. Naruto is fully prepared to shoulder Sasuke's hatred as a friend, and is, in a way, the sole person who has not given up hope on him. However, like the rest of Konoha, Naruto has finally given up in bringing Sasuke back as a citizen of the village, as he acknowledged that Sasuke is an enemy to the village, believing that words would no longer have any effect to allowing them to understand each other, and has resigned himself to fighting (and potentially killing) Sasuke to protect Konoha. To prevent himself from dying when he fights Sasuke, Naruto started training to master Kurama's power, saying he was through running from being a jinchūriki and prepared to complete "that technique". Despite this, Naruto still considers Sasuke his friend, though Sasuke no longer sees Naruto as such. Itachi Uchiha Naruto learned from Sasuke that his brother, Itachi Uchiha, is alive and was still searching for him. Naruto first encountered Itachi who was sent to capture him for the Akatsuki and learned that Sasuke wants to kill his brother for revenge. He learned that Itachi is responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan. These actions are the source of Sasuke's hatred for his brother. He encounter him again years later, he wanted to talk to Naruto about his interest in Sasuke. Naruto told him that Sasuke was more of a brother to him. He smile and asked if Naruto would still be able to feel the same should he attack the village. He told him that he would save Sasuke without killing him and protect the village. Itachi then gave some of his power which he hope he will never use. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, he met Naruto again after being resurrected and controlled by Kabuto to capture him and Killer B. He was later freed from the power that he gave to Naruto and was able to help him. He would ask Naruto to never forget about his friends while being the strongest or he would end up like Tobi. He realize that Naruto shares the same ideals and goals as Shisui Uchiha and that he would be able to stop Sasuke. He later left and entrusted Sasuke to Naruto and his friends. Nagato Reflecting on an earlier lecture during his battle with Pain, Naruto demanded an opportunity to speak with Nagato, but was denied and attacked by the Deva Path. After defeating the Deva Path, Naruto went to see him, but when he arrived, Nagato fired another chakra receiver at him to try and control him. Naruto was able to resist it despite his close proximity to Nagato. Although angry with Nagato for killing Jiraiya and destroying Konoha, Naruto asked him how, as a fellow student of Jiraiya, could have strayed so far from their master's teachings. Hoping that Naruto would come to agree with his solution for peace, Nagato told him his past, of his two great sorrows and how he came to believe pain would save the world. Although Naruto agreed with Nagato's ultimate conclusion, he rejected it for differing with Jiraiya's ideals. In doing so, he answered Nagato's earlier question about how to attain peace: by "breaking the cycle of hatred". He decided not to kill Nagato, as that would only perpetuate the cycle. Amazed by Naruto's resolve and remembering Jiraiya's teachings, Nagato decided to put his faith in Naruto's answer. Nagato used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive all the Konohagakure citizens that had been killed during his invasion, causing his red-hair to turn pure white due to the overexertion of his chakra. The strain of the technique cost Nagato his life. With his final breath he wished for Naruto's dream of peace to come true and said that in regards to Naruto and Jiraiya's book, he felt like it was "the work of a true god". Like his teacher, Nagato died with a smile. After Nagato's resurrection, he is shown to be kinder and carefree to the point he was even willing to start making jokes, something that surprised Naruto. His opinion of Naruto also strengthened after he last saw him, pointing out to Itachi Uchiha that he wasn't surprised that Naruto was able to advance his control over Kurama's power since they both had studied under the same master. It is later revealed that Nagato and Naruto are actually distant relatives by Naruto's maternal side, with Nagato being a part of the scattered Uzumaki clan. Family Parents Despite not being raised by his parents, Naruto has been shown to deeply love them. When he met his father, and despite being angry for sealing Kurama inside of him, Naruto quickly got over his anger and was overjoyed and proud to be the Fourth Hokage's son. He also tearfully embraced his mother when he met her. After learning how his parents met and what happened during Kurama's attack on Konoha, Naruto told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her or Minato, instead he felt glad to be their son. When A criticised on how Minato was supposedly the "Child of the Prophecy" and claiming that he failed when he died against Kurama, Naruto angrily reproached the Raikage for insulting his father because he didn't know him.Naruto chapter 541, pages 10-11 Naruto also explained to A that despite his parents dying shortly after he was born, their love and faith in him made him strong.Naruto chapter 544, pages 3-8 Mentors Jiraiya Though he was unable to take care of his godson, Naruto, in his younger years, due to the threat of Orochimaru and later Akatsuki, Jiraiya and Naruto are close to one another nonetheless, despite the fact that Naruto frequently called Jiraiya . Due to Jiraiya's influence, the two shared several things in common such as being slightly perverted (though Naruto is no where near as perverted as Jiraiya), their desire to bring peace to the ninja world, and even both attempting to win the affection of their team-mates, though neither succeeded due to it being one sided on their parts. Despite Naruto's ridicule of his master from time to time, he always had a high respect for him, even stating after his mother faded away that Jiraiya was a good man and a great shinobi. When Naruto learned that Jiraiya had died in his battle with the leader of Akatsuki, he was stricken with grief and blamed Tsunade for his death, and spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his teacher, musing over the fact he had wanted Jiraiya to be there when he became Hokage. When Naruto read Jiraiya's book "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", he was moved to the point of tears after reading it and finding out that his name is the same as the main character's. After Naruto's talk with Jiraiya's former pupil Nagato, Naruto declared that what he inherited from him will help him bring peace in this world, and that if Jiraiya was willing to place his faith in him, then Naruto was willing to believe in himself and stated that he would find peace for the world. Naruto also made a grave in honour of Jiraiya. Iruka Umino Although he owes much of his miserable childhood to Kurama, Iruka Umino bears no hostility towards its host, Naruto, and even cares for him as family. He even called Naruto his little brother. Early on in the series, he relates to Naruto's efforts to win the recognition of others through his antics; a tactic that he also used in his childhood to cope with his feelings of loneliness, which he can sense in Naruto. Because of this, Iruka goes out of his way to connect with Naruto outside the classroom — having realised that he could do more good as a mentor, than as a teacher. Iruka becomes even more aware of Naruto's situation when the Third Hokage asks him to contemplate living among people who would deny his very right to exist. Likely due to Iruka's more nurturing and compassionate nature, Naruto views him as a mentor and Iruka in turn, views Naruto as a younger brother. The two enjoy their favourite ramen dish at the Ramen Ichiraku whenever Naruto returns from a mission, where Iruka gets an opportunity to see how Naruto is developing as a ninja. Iruka's refusal to allow Naruto to graduate at first was not out of spite, but merely out of caring strictness and a desire for Naruto to work harder and reach his own potential. Hiruzen Sarutobi Naruto was looked after by the Third Hokage after his parents death. The Hokage kept his parents' identity a secret and gave him his mother's last name. He asked the village to never reveal about the Nine-Tails to Naruto or the children. Naruto was inspired by the Hokage including the Third to become one himself someday. He would often get under the Hokage's skin by the disturbances he make or the Sexy Technique. Naruto paid his respects to the Hokage at the ceremony for the sacrifices he made for the village. Naruto would continue to help and protect the village after his death. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake is the leader of Team 7, the squad Naruto was assigned to after becoming a genin and one of his mentors. While at first they had a negative impression of each other, Naruto has grown to treasure his teachings, while Kakashi has come to understand Naruto's potential and unique abilities, believing him to be the only shinobi capable of surpassing the Fourth Hokage and respects his dream of becoming Hokage. Naruto would cherish the lessons he learned from Kakashi about friendship and teamwork. After he came back from training with Jiraiya, Kakashi would train Naruto in nature transformation. He also acknowledged that Naruto has surpassed him, since completing the Rasenshuriken. Kakashi was also one of the few who knew Minato was Naruto's father. Killer B When Naruto first met B, he thought his raps were a little bit weird, but after discovering that he's a Jinchūriki like him and has full control, he immediatly wanted to be trained by him. After gaining B's respect, the two became good friends and can actually relate to one another, even by communicating with B's raps and fist bumps, something that Yamato cannot understand when they're talking through fist bumps. B was also willing to help him fight Kurama in his mind with Gyūki's help. B even stood up for him against his brother when he tried to kill him and stated he would keep his promise from Iruka to protect Naruto. The two then fought off against Tobi and his Six Paths of Pain and could understand the other Tailed Beasts' sufferings from Tobi's control. B was even more impressed by Naruto when he was able to get Kurama to cooporate with him. Konoha 11 Sakura Haruno Naruto had a long-standing crush on Sakura Haruno, but whenever he tried to win her affections, Sakura would repel his advances. When they first became a team, she was also rather rude and disrespectful towards him, going as far as to insult or degrade him at any chance she got, and even stated that the one thing she doesn't like was Naruto (mainly because he interfered with her attempts to gain Sasuke's affections and for being a constant nuisance at the time). However, as the story progressed and Naruto continuously shows his worth as a ninja as well as his dedication to his team-mates, Sakura realised that her initial perceptions of him were wrong. Naruto would do all in his power to make her happy, even if it is at the expense of his own happiness. Sai has assumed that this dedication has progressed to the point of love, and though Sakura has been shown to care for Naruto as a team-mate and friend, these feelings are ultimately one-sided on Naruto's part as Sakura doesn't reciprocate them for him. Even when she confessed her love for him, he didn't believe her, knowing full well she's still in love with Sasuke and that she was lying to herself, a fact proven to be true by Sai and later on by Sakura herself during the war.Naruto chapter 539, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 540, page 1 In addition, Sai noted that the strain of making Sakura happy and the promise he made to Sakura of bringing Sasuke home are the source of Naruto's internal pain.Naruto chapter 458, pages 15-16 Hinata Hyūga Hinata has always had deep and undying love for Naruto, as is shown by her blushing around him constantly, and even when simply thinking or talking about him. In the anime the origin of her love for Naruto is explained even further, where it first began way back in the Academy days when she was forced into the forest by a few bullies and was attacked. Hinata thought she was done for, but Naruto burst in and saved her despite the fact that he was outnumbered and soon defeated by the bullies. Ever since then, she has always admired his strength and determination to never give up no matter what the odds, and always strives to better herself thanks to Naruto's influence. Naruto has always held Hinata Hyūga in high regard as a friend because of her desire to change herself and be acknowledged, something that he can relate to. Despite being oblivious of her feelings for him in Part I, Naruto has shown a great deal of care for Hinata, as in the Chūnin Exams, he defended Hinata from Neji's contempt toward her,Naruto chapter 78, pages, 16-17 and even vowed with her blood to defeat Neji in her place. Later, when Hinata was able to take away his self-doubts before his match with Neji, Naruto gratefully thanked her and said to her that even though he had thought of her as a dark and weird girl, he likes people like her.Naruto chapter 98, pages 8-14 During the invasion of Pain, when Hinata confessed her love to Naruto, he was greatly shocked, and when it looked as if Pain had killed Hinata right before his very eyes, Naruto became so furious to the point where he entered his six-tailed form and later on his eight-tailed form.Naruto chapter 437, pages 8-16 Later, as soon as he returned to his normal state, he specifically remembered Hinata's condition and became very concerned, but was then brought to tears of relief when he found out she was alive.Naruto chapter 441, pages 6-7 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, when Naruto saw Hinata feeling down on herself, he reminded her that she is very strong, recounting her coming to his aid against Pain when no one else did, to which Hinata silently thanked him for cheering her up.Naruto chapter 559, pages 5-6 Neji Hyūga In the beginning, Naruto developed a strong dislike towards Neji Hyūga due to his cruel treatment to his cousin Hinata. When Neji left her in a critical condition and stated that a failure like Hinata and Naruto can never change, Naruto vowed on Hinata's blood to win.Naruto chapter 81, page 8 During Neji's match with Naruto, who despite being repeatedly struck down, continued to try and fight him. While Neji tried to show Naruto that fate cannot be fought, and that someone who is weak will always remain weak, Naruto was unwilling to accept this mindset, arguing that Neji, for all his belief in fate, had not accepted his own destiny. Naruto went on to defeat Neji, suggesting that, if a "failure" like himself could change his destiny, think of what a "genius" like Neji could do. Naruto promised that he will change the fate of the Hyūga clan for him. He changed Neji's idealism and remedy the estranged relations between himself and the main house, especially to Hinata, who even trained with him. Since his defeat, Neji has now mellowed out and treated Naruto much nicer, and the two have since developed a friendly relationship. Neji also claimed that Naruto saved him from the darkness. Rock Lee Naruto saw Rock Lee as a rival and later they became friends. Naruto would call him instead of Rock Lee. During the Chūnin Exams Naruto would faced him, but was quickly defeated which motivate him to become stronger. Lee was able to see Naruto as a rival besides Sasuke and Neji, He was hoping to face him again until he got injured by Gaara which disappointed Naruto. Naruto would try to help him be a shinobi again bringing him Tsunade. Naruto would often work with Lee on missions from time to time. Shikamaru Nara Naruto hung out with Shikamaru Nara along with the other 'Dead Last' during their days at the Academy. The two would sometimes hang out even while they are not on missions. Shikamaru has some respect for Naruto by visiting him in the hospital and offering a fruit basket that he couldn't give to Chōji. Naruto would often work with Shikamaru while on missions. Shikamaru is also the only one able to relate to Naruto about the death of Jiraya, able to relate due to Asuma's death and was able to get Naruto out of his depression and resolve him to avenge him when fighting Pain. Other Friends and Allies Gaara During Naruto and Gaara's battle during the Invasion of Konoha, Naruto saw the loneliness within his eyes and thought they were the same. After their battle ended in a draw, Naruto crawled towards Gaara and explained that he suffered the same fate as him. He was shocked to find that Naruto knew very well the pain he had endured all his life. He was even more surprised that Naruto never gave up hope on being acknowledged as a person and ultimately found friends who truly cared for him. Gaara was puzzled by Naruto's undying devotion to his friends. This made him realise that Naruto's strength came from the desire to protect those close to him. Seeing the determination that Naruto had to protect his friends made Gaara question his own path in life. As Gaara and his siblings fled the scene, Gaara openly apologised to Kankurō and Temari. This surprised and confused them. He decides to follow Naruto's path, wishing to become Kazekage of Sunagakure so he could be connected to his people, and hopefully have them finally acknowledge his existence as a person, not the tailed beast inside him. Over the next few years, Gaara's determination to find happiness became apparent from his decision to rely on his own power rather than his inner demons. When Naruto learned that Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara, he was very eager to save him. Learning that the Akatsuki completed extracting Shukaku, resulting in Gaara's death, he openly cried and criticized Chiyo for sealing Shukaku inside him. Naruto also come far to give his chakra to Chiyo during Gaara's revival. During the Five Kage Summit, when Sasuke Uchiha attacked the meeting, Gaara tried convincing him to go back to light. Sasuke refused saying that he closed his eyes and his only goal exists in darkness. Gaara gave up hoping that Naruto may be still able to convert Sasuke. He confronted Naruto and informed him that it's hopeless to make Sasuke return to the light. He said that if he were to one day become Hokage he'd have to choose between either saving a former friend turned criminal, or guarantee the safety of his people. Naruto refuses to answer and becomes silent as he pondered on this. Konohamaru Sarutobi Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding friendship. Konohamaru idolises Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto , which roughly translates to boss. He opened to Naruto and told him that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really was, instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were similar. They eventually became very close, with Konohamaru constantly calling Naruto , which means "big brother", and Naruto also taught Konohamaru some techniques that he himself excels in. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams of becoming Hokage; however, he is content to wait to be the Seventh Hokage, as he is perfectly convinced that Naruto will become the Sixth.Naruto: Shippūden episode 1 Tsunade Naruto's relationship with Tsunade started with Naruto challenging her after she criticised the rank of Hokage. Despite being bested in their first dual, Naruto proved himself by coming to her defense in her battle with Kabuto after being paralyzed by her hemophobia and proving that he had the will to continue on, despite whatever odds may be put ahead of him. Through his actions, she was able to overcome her phobia and regained her faith in the village and herself. She thanked Naruto by accepting the position of Hokage and gifting Naruto with the First Hokage's Necklace, a gift she had given to her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan when they too expressed their desire to be Hokage. Overall, the two have a very strong relationship based on mutual respect. She has come to his aid whenever the village elders try to control or limit Naruto's actions due to him being a jinchūriki and a target for Akatsuki. It is also her feelings for Naruto that kept the missing-nin, Sasuke off of Konoha's Bingo Book, giving him her support in his quest to bring him back. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, despite the entire point of the Allied Shinobi's strategy of keeping the jinchūriki out of combat, allowed Naruto to join the battle when he proved that he had control of Kurama's power and his desire to help his friends. Since Mito Uzumaki is Tsunade's biological grandmother, Naruto and Tsunade are distantly related as Mito was a member of the Uzumaki clan. Antagonists Orochimaru Naruto first encountered Orochimaru during the Chūnin Exams though he wasn't aware who he really was. He fought against him to protect his friends though he was defeated in the end. He learned that he is one of the Sannin and the one who attacked the village. He first saw Orochimaru while trying to help Tsunade. Sakura told him that Orochimaru is the one who attack him and his friends for Sasuke. After Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, Naruto would train to get stronger to face Orochimaru to save Sasuke. Years later Naruto would faced off against Orochimaru and use the power of the Nine-Tails to fight him. Naruto hoped that Orochimaru's death would mean that Sasuke would return to the village but he never did. Kabuto Yakushi When Naruto first met Kabuto Yakushi, he saw him as an ally during the Chūnin Exams. Kabuto seemed to be polite to Naruto and has some fixation on him, and Naruto in turn was able to make it through the exams with his help. However, when Naruto later discovered that Kabuto had an allegiance to Orochimaru, they become enemies. Naruto defeated Kabuto and nearly died from Kabuto's last attack, but was saved by Tsunade. Three years later, Naruto encountered Kabuto alongside Orochimaru while he was searching for Sasuke, and later when Kabuto handed him the book carrying information on Akatsuki. He departs before he can be apprehended, noting that he will someday fight Naruto after he avenges Orochimaru by killing Sasuke. Tobi The catalyst of everything negative in Naruto's life, Tobi himself saw little in Naruto to be concerned of. Using a newborn Naruto as bait, he used him to separate Minato from Kushina, which lead to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Years later, he would encounter Naruto again when the latter was a member of the Eight Man Squad hunting Sasuke and Itachi, and later, appear before Naruto again and reveal the secrets behind the Uchiha clan massacre and taunt him about Sasuke's descent into darkness. When Tobi claimed his actions were to bring world peace, Naruto called him out, calling him a monster, to which he agreed. Tobi saw Naruto as little more than a means to stimulate Sasuke to his goals, though Naruto has inadvertently halted and stalled most of his plans. When Naruto broke his thrall the tailed beasts, he reiterated his contempt for Naruto, reassuring himself that whatever Naruto was, he was no match for him. References Category:Naruto